<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it fucks with your honour, and it teases your head by r4bb1th013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915362">it fucks with your honour, and it teases your head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013'>r4bb1th013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Innocence, Masturbation, Perfume, Pining, Teddy Bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>v dropping off the bear at Eve's- tying in with my other fanfic found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900938">here</a> - Eve finding the bear, her perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it fucks with your honour, and it teases your head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a whim, and after the shock of what happened on the top deck of the London bus, Villanelle took herself straight back to that disgustingly bright toy store once more. Her hands shook with an odd excitement that she hadn’t felt before - she felt light, free and as though she could, for the first time in she remembers, smile at passers-by purely to project this warmness she felt in her heart onto others. She wasn’t sure she liked it.</p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about you” was a phrase that now felt futile, weak and unnecessary, she wanted something to provoke more thoughts. A medley of “your lips are soft”, “I knew you liked me”, and “still not over me?” swam around in her head, but she needed Eve to <em>think</em>. She stared at the screen in front of her, her eyes wide with thought. Her hand lurched forward, and she pressed the button, her lip twitching nervously as though she were actually speaking these words to Eve.</p><p>“Admit it, Eve. You <em>wish</em> I was here”</p><p>Her voice quivered slightly on the word “wish”, as if to emphasise it. Or was it purely her excitement? Was it the thought that Eve would hear her voice again, feel the same need she felt on that bus seat and want her all over again? Want her <em>all</em> over? Villanelle pursed her lips, smirking in a child-like fashion at the screen in front of her, where the phrase she had just said played on a loop.</p><p>She got the new bear, rather excited that she got to keep the other one to cuddle at night as she thought about Eve. She thanked the shop assistant, meticulously adopting the received pronunciation she used to chameleon herself into the current setting.</p><p>Villanelle made her way back to the Corinthia London hotel, she splayed on the crisp white sheets, smiling up at the ceiling as she remembered the events of this morning. Despite the fact of knowing she was capable of seduction, the press of Eve’s lips in this situation was entirely unexpected, and ignited a fire deep inside of Villanelle that she had never felt before. It was so intense she felt like crying, she felt like drinking and felt like <em>killing</em> to relieve the abundance of feeling that was relentlessly coursing through her veins.</p><p>Despite this, she smiled. For the first time in forever, Villanelle smiled for something unrelated to another’s demise. She smiled like a child, like a puppy - wide-eyed and entirely curious. She smiled again, scrunching her nose, remembering how <em>Eve</em> had initiated it. So cute, she thought. Probably the first kiss she’d had with a woman (in a while, at least), she thought to herself. </p><p>She bolted up, feeling the overwhelming motivation to deliver this to <em>her person</em>. She grabbed the bear again, placing a kiss to its head before spraying the perfume of power all over it, dousing it so much that it was dripping. Part of Villanelle hated how much she was revelling in this, how much of her focus shifted to the woman -  even when she was here to complete a job.<br/>
</p><p>She arrived at Eve’s apartment, picking the lock with professional ease and entering inside. She had her perfume bottle clutched in one hand, and the damp bear clutched in another. The sight that met her when she entered the apartment was something she hadn’t expected, mind. Wine bottles and burned-out candles line the covered windows on their sills like trophies, and untouched pots and pans are laden throughout the kitchen, perpetuating the unkemptness of the room. Villanelle sneered, and then she smiled, as she saw that amongst it all, her bed in the corner was neatly made. Some standards, she thought.</p><p>She skipped up to the bed like a child, placing herself atop it, smoothing out the sheets under her. She brought her head down, inhaling deeply into the pillow and feeling Eve’s scent enter her nostrils. The scent that entered her nose was heavenly, and her eyes fluttered to the back of her head with pure bliss, and she lay down next to the pillow to feel that feeling over and over.</p><p>For the first time, to do something forbidden actually felt <em>naughty</em>. Villanelle blushed as her hand delved lower, unbuttoning her grey slacks and greedily shoving her hand into her panties, laden already with arousal. She looked up at the ceiling, smiling for the millionth time today imagining Eve in all her glory.</p><p>“Oh, Eve…” Villanelle spoke out into the empty apartment, her eyes fluttering closed as she revelled in the ecstasy she seemed to feel immediately. With her other arm, she clutched the pillow tight against her face, inhaling Eve with vigour. Her hands were relentless, an accurate reflection of her need for Eve, moving quickly and unforgivingly against her swollen and throbbing clit. She moaned out excessively, unable to halt the tumbling waves of pleasure that caused her to tremble and girate against Eve’s bed.</p><p>“Oh my god!” She hissed loudly as she came. It was deliciously intense, something Villanelle doesn’t remember experiencing in a while. She shuddered and convulsed against the bed, her face smashing into the pillow covered in Eve’s scent. Her breathing was ragged, and she smiled looking at the bear she had discarded on the floor, locking eyes with it and wishing for its innocence.</p><p>She got up quickly, satisfied. She did the zipper back up and grabbed the bear, pressing the button hard and keeping it there, meaning that it remained pressed down, repeating the phrase of “admit it Eve, you wish I was here” over and over again. She bit her lip at the thought of Eve hearing it, being all hot and bothered as it forced her to think about the fact <em>she</em> had kissed her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is from "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver :)</p><p>That secret that you knew<br/>But don't know how to tell<br/>It fucks with your honor<br/>And it teases your head<br/>But you know that it's good, girl<br/>'Cause its running you with red</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>